


Jealous

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [33]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Tenma couldn't admit that he was jealous, at least not out loud. Specially not when what was making him feel jealous was an inanimate object.(Prompt #46: “If you love it so much, then why don’t you marry it?”)
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey I'm back with these prompts! I ended up taking the entirety of December off from writing pretty much anything... But if everything goes well I should actually finish these prompts this month!  
> This one may not be as good as some of my other ficlets, since I ended up a bit rusty, but I still like it!

Tenma wasn’t much of the jealous type of boyfriend. He had his moments, sure, but it was very hard for him to feel jealousy. And even then, Yuki himself would usually shoot any bothersome person down before it could even cross Tenma’s mind.

So of course he wouldn’t admit he was jealous of a bunch of inanimate objects, of all things. He was supposed to be more mature and reasonable than Yuki, after all. So such things shouldn’t be a problem.

But he couldn’t help that feeling everytime Yuki wouldn’t shut up about the costumes he was making for their next play. He couldn’t tell if it was because those were all costumes for other guys or if it was just how much Yuki would talk about it. It certainly didn’t help that his complaints about the process all involved the guys’ bodies, like how Taichi’s waist was so thin or how large Juza’s shoulders were.

He once even found himself glaring at the fabric in Yuki’s hand as he added some finishing touches to a costume in their room before sleep. And when Yuki noticed it, he raised an eyebrow at him. “Why are you so angry?”

“W-what are you talking about?” Tenma relaxed his face, but looked away from Yuki.

“Don’t pretend you have no idea what I’m talking about. You’ve been glaring at me for the past 5 minutes.”

“I’m not glaring at _you_.”

“What else would you be glaring at, then?”

Tenma looked back at him, then glanced at the costume and looked away again. Yuki was still confused for a moment as he looked at the costume himself, but then it was much clearer to him.

Yuki sighed. “And what exactly could a costume have done to you?”

Tenma was silent. He didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t want to admit the truth out loud…

Yuki sighed. “Does it bother you when I talk about it nonstop?”

“Well, kinda!” Tenma groaned. “If you love it so much, then why don’t you marry it!?”

“Don’t talk to me like that!” Yuki was serious, his voice firm. But he seemed much more… “stable” than usual. “I’ll ask again, why are you jealous of a costume?”

“I’m not _jealous_.”

“Yes you are. Don’t lie to me. Or to yourself, for that matter.”

Tenma was silent for one more moment, but then sighed as his cheeks burned. He couldn’t really hide it anymore, not after how Yuki had phrased it. “Fine. Maybe you’re right.”

Yuki smirked, and started humming while finishing what he was doing. Oh, he was definitely happy about Tenma admitting it.

“Do you really have to rub it in like that?”

“Well, there’s hardly an actual winner when our arguments end, so I wanna enjoy this while I can.” He chuckled. “I don’t know why you would be jealous of _that_ , but I feel jealous of your damn bonsai tree all the time, so I can’t really argue much with you without being a hypocrite.”

“So you _are_ jealous of my bonsai!”

“What did I just say about hypocrisy?”

Tenma sighed again. “You’re right.”

He didn’t really want to bring up the thing that actually made him jealous about it. It was too embarrassing to talk about. Plus, it wasn’t like they could really change anything about that. Yuki _needed_ to pay attention to their bodies to make their costumes, after all. He couldn’t exactly make them as good as they were without paying attention to everyone. But still…

“How is it like making costumes for _me_?”

“Huh?”

“I mean…” His face heated up just slightly. “Is there anything that makes it hard for you to make them? Or is it mostly normal?”

Yuki stopped in silence for a moment, then blushed. “Well… I don’t really have much trouble making them fit you. I… Know your proportions quite well at this point.”

“O-oh…” Tenma’s face burned even harder after hearing that. Yuki didn’t often say stuff like that unless it was to tease him. And something about it was just so… “Cute…” Tenma let it slip out of his mouth as he mumbled.

“S-shut up!” Yuki’s face was completely red as well, no matter how much he would try to hide his embarrassment by trying to look like he was focusing more on the costume than on the conversation.

Tenma was the one who smirked this time. He wouldn’t really miss a chance to tease Yuki when he could. “But it’s true. You’re cute when you say stuff like that.”

“Shut up or else I _swear_ I’ll make your next costume so tight you won’t even be able to breathe in it.”

Tenma laughed. Yuki did have the skill to do that, but he doubted he would actually do it. “Fine, I’ll stop.”

Yuki just started ignoring him completely. But Tenma didn’t care. It wouldn’t fix his jealousy completely, but knowing that Yuki knew him that well was very comforting.


End file.
